A rocker arm arrangement is used in a valve drive of an internal combustion engine in order to control valves. A rocker arm, which is connected to a valve, is rotatably mounted on a rocker arm axis for this purpose. A roller shaft comprising a rotatable roll is further secured to the rocker arm, which can be adjusted back and forth into a first position and into a second position. The roll is thus alternately connected to a first cam or to a second cam in a driving manner. The two cams are secured to a rotatable cam shaft and have profiles, which differ from one another in the circumferential direction, each comprising a cam stroke. If the roll is drivingly connected to the first cam, the roll follows the profile of the first cam, and the roller shaft as well as the rocker arm perform a stroke movement, which corresponds to the profile of the first cam. The roll, which is drivingly connected to the second cam, thus follows the profile of the second cam, and the roller shaft as well as the rocker arm perform a different stroke movement. The stroke motion sequence of the cylinder valve, which is secured to the rocker arm, can be changed in this way.
To connect the roll alternately to the first cam or to the second cam, two engagement pins are typically adjustably arranged in the roller shaft. In a switching position, the engagement pins can each interact with a guide track, by means of which the engagement pin and the roller shaft are shifted parallel to the rocker arm axis. The shifting of the roller shaft into the first and into the second position can thereby only take place when the two cams do not pass through a cam stroke on the roll. In addition, the respective engagement pin also has to be pushed out of the guide track into a home position after the adjustment of the roller shaft. As a result of the very short available time interval, the respective engagement pin is subjected to high acceleration and adjusting forces. The slide guides comprising the respective guide tracks are further also mechanically stressed to a high degree.